Many efforts have been made to utilize the energy in ocean tides and currents, but none has been commercially successful. One problem resides in the fact that the current and tides are generally bi-directional and inconsistent, rendering it difficult to translate it into a uni-directional, constant speed drive, which is desirable for the production of electricity.